telle est ma prière
by Tama-chu
Summary: Hermione aperçoit une étoile étrangement brillante...l'étoile de Sirius...Songfic HGSB Telle est ma prière de kyo...Méga mièvre... Pardon xD 2005


Telle est ma prière

**Résumé : **Il n'est plus, Hermione pleure… Elle veut le rejoindre dans les ténèbres mais…était-ce un rêve ? romance songfic de Kyo HGSB

_Au départ ça devait être une fic triste mais je pouvais me résumer a une fin tristounette … La fin peut paraître bizarre mais au moins c une jolie fin je trouve…_

**Disclamer** : même si je me prend pour le défunt Patmol aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent mais j'autorise **JK Rowling** à me les louer pour quelques temps ( ; hehe -> surtout patmol, roguinou et musmus…bave)

**_PS : silvouplait_** ! une tite reviews ça prend 5 minutes et ça m'encourage énormément !

**Telle est ma Prière**

_Le temps me vole ce que j'ai de plus cher_

**Il était tard, Hermione ne dormait pas encore. Elle ne dormait plus depuis qu'il l'avait quitté.**

_Dans mes souvenirs tu rigoles et tu fais tourner la terre_

**Assise sur son lit, les bras repliés autour de ses genoux elle se remémorait chacun de ses traits, chacun de ses sourires…  
**

_Ce qui me désole et que je désespère  
Que ton image s'envole mais il n'y a rien à faire_

**Il hantait ses nuits, il hantait ses jours,**

_Tu es ce pourquoi j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant  
Mais voilà que tu n'es plus, plus rien n'est important_

**Hermione n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même et tout espoir de la voir rayonner comme avant avait finalement été abandonné.  
**

_Si seulement j'avais su  
Que tu me manquerais autant  
Je t'en aurais voulu de t'aimer tant_

**Une larme coula. ****Toujours recroquevillée entre ses draps, elle crut voir briller à travers les baldaquins de son lit une intense lumière provenant de l'extérieur…  
**

_Apprends-moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal_

**Intriguée Hermione se releva et se pencha à la fenêtre pour découvrir la provenance de cet éclat : une étoile ;**

**et pas n'importe laquelle : l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel : l'étoile de la constellation du grand chien ...**

_Apprends-moi à croire que t'es devenu mon étoile_

**« Sirius ». **

**Quelle étrange coïncidence, cette lumière, c'était l'étoile de Sirius. **

**Hermione leva le bras comme pour attraper cet astre, son astre.**

_Mon ange, ma lumière  
Mon intime repère  
Mon ange, ma lumière  
Qui chaque jour m'éclaire  
Telle est ma prière  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………_  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Tu n'avais pas de royaume à tes pieds  
Mais je verserai pour toi  
Plus de larmes qu'un peuple entier_

**Effondrée, Hermione se laissa lentement tomber sur le sol, ne retenant plus aucune de ses larmes, de toute façon elle était dans ses appartements de préfet, personne ne pouvait la voir, personne ne pouvait l'entendre.  
**

_Et ça ne suffira pas à me faire oublier  
Que tu n'es plus __Apprends-moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal_

**Elle ne pouvait endurer la vie sans Sirius à ses côtés. **

**Puisqu'il était parti, elle aussi partirait. **

**Cette décision s'imposa comme le dernier remède à sa souffrance.**

_Apprends-moi à croire que t'es devenu mon étoile_

**Elle sortit silencieusement de sa chambre et gravit les innombrables marches menant au toit de la tour d'astronomie.**

_Mon ange, ma lumière  
Mon intime repère  
Mon ange, ma lumière  
Qui chaque jour m'éclaire_

_**« Telle est ma prière »**  
_  
**Arrivée au sommet, Hermione trembla. Elle n'avait pas froid, non, était-ce … De la peur ?**

_Le temps me vole ce que j'ai de plus cher_

**La nuit se faisait de plus en plus profonde.**

_  
Dans mes souvenirs tu rigoles et tu fais tourner la terre_

**Hermione s'installa debout, face au vide, les bras écartés, repensant à cette étoile qui était allée rejoindre ses sœurs, comme pour se donner le courage de ne pas renoncer à son projet**._  
_

_Ce qui me désole et que je désespère  
Que ton image s'envole mais il n'y a rien à faire_

**Son corps tomba gracieusement et d'une lenteur presque improbable**._  
_

_Apprends-moi à croire que t'es devenu mon étoile _**  
la chute était interminable. **

**Le sol se faisait de plus en plus distant avec elle ; **

**elle ne tombait plus ; quelque chose la retenait en suspension dans les airs, **

**quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un : Hermione se retourna et vit la personne qui la retenait …**

**Cet être aux traits si angéliques, entouré d'un halo doré…_  
_**

_Mon ange, ma lumière_

**Un sourire mélancolique, les yeux chargés de bienveillance … **

**«Sirius…»**

**L'ange lui sourit puis l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'Hermione ne tombe dans les méandres du sommeil_.  
_**

_Mon intime repère  
_

**Quelques rayons de soleil virent illuminer sa peau et engendrer son réveil ; un réveil difficile, déstabilisateur.**

**Elle était couché dans son lit. **

**Son aventure de la tour d'astronomie n'avait doncété qu'un rêve ?**

**Hermione en avait l'habitude ; depuis la mort de Sirius elle faisait des rêves du même genre pratiquement toutes les nuits ; mais celui -ci semblait… si…si**…**Réel. **

**Ces bras chauds qui l'avaient empêché de mettre fin à ses jours, elle en sentait la chaleur sur sa peau… **

**Puis elle réalisa que ces mains étaient belle et bien sur sa peau. **

**Hermione se retourna pour en découvrir le propriétaire.**

_Mon ange, ma lumière_

**« Sirius…» **

_Qui chaque jour m'éclaire_

_  
_**Elle hoqueta à la vue du corps ceint d'une aura doré, couché à ses côtés. **

**Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent doucement sous le regard hébété d'Hermione. **

**Il lui sourit, et d'un geste délicat vint lui caresser la joue. **

**Que s'était-il passé ? elle n'en avait aucune idée… **

**Rêvait-elle encore ? non elle pouvait l'affirmer. **

**Hermione ne comprenait plus rien . **

**« Qu'est ce que … »**

**Elle ne put achever sa phrase, IL l'avait fait taire, lui saisissant doucement les lèvres dans un tendre baiser. ****Sirius dévia ensuite doucement ses lèvres de la bouche d'Hermione pour atteindre son oreille :**

_**« Telle est ma prière »**_


End file.
